Adventure Awaits
by Octoparty
Summary: Two best friends, Andy and Will, are looking forward to establishing their team, fighting trainers and gym leaders, and possibly even battle the Elite Four. Join them as they embark on their own pokemon journey! Credit to jessicadwatkins on pintrest for the cover
1. Chapter 1

"Ngh, Ace, just give me a few more minutes." The starly gave me an annoyed huff, and I assumed he left me to sleep, but not a moment later I felt the tip of my nose being pinched by his beak.

"Fine! I'll get up ." I threw my blanket off and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I heard the faint "_flu flup_" of Ace's wings and his plump body landing on the top of my head. My eyes grazed over the various movie posters on my wall, the photos of my friends and family on a corkboard, and my dinosaur age PC. Finally I looked at my analog clock to find that it was later than I expected.

"11:30?! Ace why didn't you wake me earlier?" I looked up at my forehead in attempt to see my shiny starly. Once again, he huffed in annoyance, and sat on my pillow.

I put on some clothes as qickly as I could, and flattened my gigantic bed head down with my head. I grabbed my messenger bag and whistled a high note to Ace. Just as I put my beanie on, my starly sat on my shoulder, and we both headed out to the high school.

"Hey, Andy!" I looked up after fastening my skateboard to my bag. My best friend Will jogged up to me, his absol trotting along beside him. "You excited for the exam today?" I nodded eagerly.

Today was the day where the seniors took the Trainer Exam, and those who passed got a pokedex and got to choose a starter, or get a pokeball for their pet pokemon to become their starter.

Will's bright blue eyes shined. "I can't wait to get Absol her own pokeball!" I smiled and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope the best for you, brother."

Soon, the bell rang, signaling the begining of classes, and the separate exams.

Just after lunch, I was called to the gymnasium.

" , please choose a pokemon to use for battle."

I looked at the case with three pokeballs, Ace on my sholder, then up at our principal. "Can I use my starly?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Okay Ace! You get on out there and show em what you've got!"

Our gym teacher, , brought out his pokemon, Riolu.

"This will be a one on one battle, each trainer is allowed one pokemon. No potions or berries allowed. Begin!" Mr. Jegar waved his yellow flag.

"Ace use Attract!" Ace slowly approached the female Riolu, batted his eyes and whistled a light hearted tune. Soon, Riolu's tense stance softened and smiled slightly at Ace.

"Riolu, snap out of it and use tackle." Said pokemon looked back at our gym teacher with a sad look on her face. Her sholders slumped and tackled Ace.

"Wing Attack!" Ace flew up, out of Riolu's grasp and swung his wing, causing her to lose her balance. Riolu seeed to take quite a bit of damage, but she stood back up.

"Use Tackle one more time, Riolu." Ace dodged the attack and backed up a bit.

"Okay, buddy! Take her out with another Wing Attack." Ace repeated the move, and we both cheered as the riolu went down. My starly flapped happily around my waist as Mr. Jegar walked up to us.

"Congradulations, ." He handed me a pokeball, and I beamed at Ace.

"Ready buddy?" Ace nodded and I tossed the pokeball at the ground, causing it to open and a bright white light emitting from it. Ace followed the light and entered the ball. The ball shut, shook a few times, then made a satisfying click.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I wanted to clear a few things up. I'm going by the logic in the games, but this is not a canon reigon. All towns and routes are made up, along with the characters. I do not own pokemon. There might be some refrences from different fandoms, so look out for those.

"How'd you do?" I adjusted my messenger bag and looked at Will expectantly. With a grin, he showed me a minimized pokeball. "Awesome job, brother! I knew you could do it!" I hugged him and patted his back.

"What about you?"

I gave him a smile back and released Ace. "Come on out, buddy." Said starly chirpped happily and landed on top of my brunette hair.

"Lyyy-star!"

Will chuckled and patted Ace on his head. "We're gonna have to get them translators when we hit the next town."

I streched out my arms and held them behind my back. "Yeah, Ace and I have had the whistle code for awhile, but it'd be nice to actually hear him speak." Ace pranced in a circle on my head, then decided to take place on my shoulder. I fished a lime green pokeblock out of the front pocket of my bag and gave it to my starly. He ate it happily.

Will took out his reigon map from his backpack. "So are you wanting to go through the gyms in chronological order or go through all the routes first?" I sighed.

"You're so professional about everything." I toussled his sholder length blonde hair. "Relax, brother. This is our journey, let's take it slowly, enjoy everything at our own pace."

"All right. Route 413 it is." I smiled, unhooked my skateboard and started a slow so my friend could keep up with me. "Let's stop by the mart first. I wanna stock up."

With a good amount of heals, potions, and pokeballs handy, we made our way out of Fawnette town and onto the dirt path of our first route.

"I hope we can come across some other trainers. I'd love to get Absol up a few levels and kick a few butts at battles." Will patted his furry friend on the head. I chuckled.

"Feeling cocky already, little Willis? We just started." And not a moment later, we got stopped by a short, plump boy.

"Hey there kids, don't you're too young?" A smirked was placed on his face and his eyes daring. He had to tilt his head a bit in order to look at us in the eye, espescially with me on my board, and yet he still had an air of annoying confidence.

"Seriously? You do realize that we're both at least three years older than you, right?" Will scoffed. "You need to pay some respect to your elders." I could feel Ace nod and huff at the boy.

"What's you're name anyway?" I hopped off my board and crossed my arms.

"My name is Jared and I will be your opponent in this battle!" He released a rattata and started shouting orders. "Use Tackle, Ben!" Said pokemon rolled his eyes and approached Ace. Ace doged it like it was nothing and waited for my directions.

"Use Wing Attack to take him out." And Ace did just that. I knew my type advantages and stat rates, and this rattata was a real weakling.

The boy, Jared ran to the pokemon's side. "Are you ok, Ben? Return!" A flash of red light and the rattata was back in it's pokeball.

"Fork it over, kid." I held out my hand and he begrudedly handed over half of his money, $50.

"Andy, check it out." Will nudged me and pointed out a wild shuppet. l pushed him forward slightly.

"Go get em."

He nodded and signaled his Absol to follow him quietly. "Razor Wind." He whispered. The Absol obeyed and hit the shuppet straight on. It turned around and glared, giving a Shadow Sneak right back at her. She took a fair amount of damage but stayed on her paws.

"Scratch!"

Absol leaned forward, struck her claws out and scratched the wild pokemon, it looking very damaged. With determination, Will chucked a pokeball at the almost fainted shuppet. After one, two, three shakes, it clicked and stood still.

"All right!"

"Great job brother!" gave him a high five and tousled his hair once more.


End file.
